Embarazada de mi mejor amigo
by harmione20
Summary: Termina la guerra. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Ginny Weasley empiezan una nueva vida en otra ciudad, lejos de Londres. Sus vidas dan un giro inesperado, sobretodo para Hermione.    ¿Qué ocurre cuando estás embarazada de tu mejor amigo?
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la guerra. Todos descansaban tranquilos desde que Harry Potter salvó al mundo mágico. El "niño que vivió",como bien conocido era, se mudó dos años después con su novia Ginny Weasley a Australia, pues necesitaba cambiar de aires y vivir, por fin, la vida relajada y tranquila que tanto había anhelado. Así lo habían hecho también sus dos mejores amigos, ahora emparejados, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, pues habían decidido todos alejarse de su ciudad natal, entre otras cosas, para olvidar todo el dolor de la guerra y de las muertes que provocó. Después de todo aún les quedaba mucho que vivir a estos cuatro amigos y ya era hora de empezar una nueva vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1**: **Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar**.**

Una chica con el pelo color castaño se encontraba sentada en el sofá. Tenía las manos juntas y le temblaban las piernas. Su mirada estaba perdida. El reloj marcaba las 3 a.m y él aún no había vuelto.

-¿Dónde diablos estará este hombre?

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que ella y Ron se habían mudado a Australia, y, gracias a la ayuda de él y Harry, encontraron a sus padres y juntos consiguieron que recuperaran la memoria. Hermione estaba feliz de haber recuperado a sus padres y estar junto a su novio y sus amigos. Ella y Ron pudieron encontrar un pequeño apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad, su cuñada y su mejor amigo vivían dos calles más abajo. Además tanto ella como Ron trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia junto a Harry, en esa ocasión es cuando los amigos se desaparecían en Londres, el resto de sus actividades cotidianas las culminaban en su nuevo hogar, en Australia. Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas pues desde lo del P.E.D.D.O sintió verdadero interés en las criaturas del mundo mágico, mientras que Ron y Harry trabajaban en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Ginny montó su propio negocio "muggle" en Australia al estilo "Las Tres Escobas" de Hogsmeade.

Desde que vivían juntos, las peleas entre Hermione y Ron aumentaban en masa y, cada vez que eso pasaba, Ron tomó la costumbre de irse cada noche de copas para "despejarse" un poco. Y como todas las noches que se peleaban, ahí se encontraba Hermione, sentada en el sofá esperándolo a él. La sacaba de quicio, no creía aguantar mucho más así y encima tener que esperarlo hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Entonces escuchó el ruido de las llaves y se levantó de golpe.

-Ah, estás despierta-dijo Ron que acababa de entrar por la puerta y luego se giró para cerrarla con llave- pensaba que ya estarías acostada.

-No, Ronald, no puedo dormir sabiendo que estas por ahí de parranda - Hermione estaba con el semblante serio y con los ojos fijos en el pelirrojo.

- Hermione no puedes quedarte siempre despierta esperándome, tienes que descansar que si no al día siguiente no rindes en el trabajo - Ron se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso.

-Y tú no deberías irte por las noches a beber Ron, por favor, no puedes tenerme aquí en ascuas, me preocupo por ti.

-No empiezes a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer Hermione, después de pelearme contigo lo único que quiero es salir de esta casa- Ron dejó el vaso- me voy a la cama.

-¿Cómo?- Ron se proponía a subir las escaleras- ¡Ronald Weasley ven aquí ahora mismo! Esto no se puede quedar así- Hermione empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

- ¿Y qué quieres Hermione? ¡Dime qué demonios quieres! Estoy harto de aguantar tus sermones, cuando te pones en plan mandona no te aguanto, enserio- Ron comenzó a alzar la voz.

-Pe...pero Ron lo único que intento es que esto salga bien, me preocupo por ti, ¡te quiero! - Hermione empezó a llorar.

- Mira Hermione ahora no estoy de humor, mañana será otro día- Ron se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Hermione se quedó ahí parada en medio del salón. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? No soportaba más estar así, las peleas con Ron eran cada vez más fuertes, y ella ya no lo aguantaba.

-Ya basta de sufrir- se dijo a si misma. Subió a la habitación. Apartó las sábanas y se metió en la cama, Ron estaba dándole la espalda, pero ya le daba igual, tenía que descansar sino mañana sería un día muy largo.

Harry se despertó de golpe. Eran ya las 7 a.m. El hueco de su lado de la cama estaba vacío, supuso que Ginny se fue temprano.

El ojiverde se dirigió a la ducha. Le relajaba sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, era exquisito por las mañanas. Cuando acabó de ducharse bajó a desayunar.

-Tengo un hambre voraz- se dijo así mismo mientras se preparaba unas tostadas con miel y un café con leche.

Una vez terminó de desayunar, se desapareció de su apartamento.

-Buenos días Harry- le saludó su compañero Eric.

-¡Hola Eric! ¿Hay mucho trabajo por aquí?

-Pues más o menos, Kingsley me ha pedido que le entregué unos informes.

-Ah bien, yo voy ahora a mi despacho a seguir con mi trabajo, no doy a basto.

-Pues entonces nos vemos tío.

-Hasta luego Eric- Harry alzó la mano para despedirse.

Entró en el ascensor y se encontró con alguien.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa abrazándola.

-Buenos días Harry- dijo la castaña esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Su amiga tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y le caían algunos tirabuzones. Se fijó en que tenía las ojeras más marcadas de lo normal.

-Herms, ¿has tenido mala noche?- preguntó el moreno con preocupación.

-Bueno, más o menos, pero no te preocupes- dijo la castaña con la voz algo quebrada.

-Si me dices eso me preocupo, vamos Herms, somos amigos desde hace años, y sabes que me puedes contar todo.

"Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas"

-Harry lo siento esta es mi planta, tengo que dejarte.

-De acuerdo, pero después de trabajar te recogo en tu despacho y vamos a comer al bar de Ginny, ¿vale?

- Claro Harry

-Hasta luego entonces, Herms- Harry la vio alejarse por el iluminado pasillo.

Al llegar a su planta caminó hacia su despacho y justo en la puerta se encontraba Ron.

-¡Harry! Te estaba buscando, venía a darte estos papeles.

-Oh gracias Ron, oye, ¿sabes lo que le pasa a Hermione?- preguntó abriendo la puerta de su despacho e invitándolo a pasar.

-Eh...bueno, tuvo mala noche, supongo- dijo sin darle mucha importancia, pues aún seguía molesto por su pelea de anoche.

-Eso ya lo he notado, pero, ¿por qué?- Harry lo miró- al fin y al cabo, eres su novio y vives con ella.

- Bueno es que...anoche nos peleamos- Ron bajó la mirada.

-¿Otra vez?- Harry meneó la cabeza- no podéis seguir así tío.

-¿Y qué hago Harry? Me pone de los nervios cuando se pone en plan mandona, y ya sabes que tengo un mal pronto.

-Os tenéis que sentar a hablar las cosas, de verdad. Os estáis haciendo daño.

-Lo sé, hoy después de trabajar hablaré con ella.

-Te la he robado amigo, le he dicho que la recogería para ir a comer al bar de Ginny, quería que me explicará porque estaba mal, pero bueno ya me has adelantado algo.

-¿Ah si? Pues bueno no importa, queda con ella, y cuando llegue a casa, estaré esperándola para hablar con ella.

-Bien- Harry se acomodó en su asiento- Ron lo siento tengo mucho trabajo hoy, ¿nos vemos luego?

-Claro- Ron se levantó de la silla- hasta luego Harry.

-Hasta luego.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad para los tres amigos, aunque a Hermione le costaba trabajo concentrarse en su tarea, y ya se había imaginado que esto le iba a pasar, después de lo de anoche no se esperaba otra cosa.

La castaña estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando alguien pegó a su puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Estás lista?- el moreno apareció en su puerta con una sonrisa.

-Sí, vamos- por una vez en todo el día, la castaña esbozó una perfecta sonrisa. A Harry le encantaba ver sonreír a su mejor amiga.

Los dos amigos se desaparecieron en un callejón cerca del bar de Ginny. En pocos minutos se encontraban dentro del establecimiento. Cogieron una mesa para dos.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! - Ginny los vió de lejos y se dirigió donde se encontraban su amiga y su novio.

-Hola cariño- Harry le dio un dulce beso a la pelirroja- ¿qué tal el día?

-Mm bueno nada del otro mundo, como siempre, y bien, ¿que queréis de tomar?

-A mi ponme un poco de puddin y de beber una cola, Gin- dijo Hermione

- A mi un huevo frito con patatas y cerveza.

-¡Marchando!- Ginny se alejó.

-Oye Herms, ya sé porque estás así- Harry puso sus manos sobre las de su amiga.

-¿Ah si?- la castaña se sorprendió.

-He estado hablando con Ron esta mañana.

-Uhm- Hermione bajó la mirada.

-Herms, escúchame, no podéis seguir así.

-Lo sé Harry, yo...yo...- Hermione no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

-Eh eh, ¿no llores vale? - Harry le pasó la mano por su mejilla- habladlo luego, bueno Ron por lo menos quiere hablarlo, me lo dijo antes.

-Sí será lo mejor, así podemos aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas- Hermione se secó la lágrima.

Ginny llegó con los pedidos.

-Aquí tenéis- dijo dejando los platos y vasos en la mesa.

-Gracias Gin- dijo Hermione fingiendo felicidad.

-Gracias amor- dijo Harry- ¿te veo luego en casa?

-Claro cariño, hasta después- la pelirroja le dio un beso en los labios a su novio y se marchó.

Harry y Hermione comieron tranquilamente. Hermione se sentía tan bien estando con Harry, por un momento se había olvidado de Ron y de que estaba mal. Con Harry ella era diferente. Él la hacía sentirse viva y eso le encantaba.

-Ay Herms- Harry la abrazó- todo saldrá bien.

Hermione le rodeó la cintura y posó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo. Harry le besó la cabeza.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Ya me contarás- Harry se apartó de ella- adiós Herms.

-Adiós- Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su apartamento.

Mientras caminaba volvieron a su mente las imágenes desagradables de la pelea que tuvo con Ron. No podía seguir así, ya no. Bastantes años había aguantado. Iba a dejar las cosas claras.

-Será lo mejor- pensó mientras abría la puerta.

Ron se levantó del sofá y se quedó mirándola.

-Hermione- el pelirrojo la abrazó,

Hermione le correspondió el abrazo. A los pocos minutos se apartó.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo la castaña.

-Sí- el pelirrojo y ella se sentaron en el sofá.

-Cariño yo...-empezó a hablar Ron- lo siento muchísimo de verdad. Siento ser así, te prometo que voy a cambiar- el pelirrojo le cogió las manos- perdóname.

-Ron- comenzó Hermione, intentando no llorar- te perdono, de verdad, pe-pe...pero- la voz se le quebró- esto no puede seguir así.

-Lo sé mi amor. Cambiaré.

-No- Hermione lo miró fijamente- no Ron. No...no lo entiendes. Yo ya no puedo más, no quiero sufrir más. Te amo. He vivido momentos increíbles contigo enserio, pero lo mejor es...-no pudo evitarlo, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos marrones- es...dejarlo.

Ron la miró por unos segundos, luego se pasó las manos por el cabello pelirrojo.

-Ron...-sollozaba Hermione posando sus manos sobre la pierna del pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón- la voz de Ron estaba ronca- nos estamos haciendo daño. Yo...yo creía que podríamos habernos dado otra oportunidad, pero no va a ser posible- Ron se levantó y se arrodilló delante de Hermione. Ella lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y balbuceaba palabras que el pelirrojo no logró a entender.

-Te amo Hermione, pero a partir de ahora quiero que seas feliz, aunque lo nuestro no haya funcionado, quiero que sigas viéndome como tu mejor amigo ¿vale? al que conociste en aquel vagón de tren.

-Oh Ron- Hermione lo abrazó- seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, te lo prometo.

-Y espero que así sea por mucho tiempo. Además, he de decir que sabía que esto no iba a funcionar.

-¿Qué?- Hermione estaba confusa.

-Hermione, yo sé que siempre has sentido por Harry algo más fuerte que una amistad. Lo he visto durante 7 años. Lo sé. Creí que lo nuestro iba a funcionar, pero me equivoqué como lo suponía. Has sido mi novia y mi mejor amiga, te conozco, y veía y veo como eres con Harry, cuando estás con él eres diferente. Espero que pronto puedas encontrar tus verdaderos sentimientos- Ron se levantó, le besó la cabeza a la castaña y se dirigió a la habitación.

Hermione rompió a llorar. Le dolía demasiado todo esto, y se había quedado muy confundida con lo último que le había dicho el pelirrojo. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que algo nunca había encajado.


End file.
